Cricket's Place/Transcript
Big City, various (Episode title appears on a cereal box. A kid tries to reach for a box of Sugar Blast Off but his mother refuses and insists on the Healthy Cookies.) Cricket (VO): When you're a kid, there's always someone telling you what you can and can't do. (A girl is served broccoli for dinner.) Cricket (VO): So many rules... (A boy plays with his truck.) Cricket (VO): So little fun. Father: Wop wop wa wop wa wop wop wop wop... (He puts the truck down and sadly begins to study.) Cricket (VO): Ya can't help but think what it'd be like living on your own. Well, let me tell you the story of how that dream became my reality. Green's House, basement (Cricket and Remy are wearing shades and banging spoons on a drainpipe; the lights switch on.) Cricket: Hey, what gives? Bill: Cricket! You've got chores to do! And I've told you to stop bangin' on those pipes! Hallway Cricket: (he and Remy exit) Fine, fine. Okay Remy, what's next? Bill: Um, your chores? Cricket: Wanna get a snack? Bill: (pushes them apart) Cricket, in case you forgot, I asked you to paint the fence today. Cricket: I didn't forget! Cricket (VO): I had completely forgotten. Luckily, I had an ace up my sleeve. Cricket: Well, Dad, what you forgot is not at Mom's back. I have two parents instead of one. So, when one parent tells me to do one thing, (looks at Nancy on the couch in the living room) I can simply ask the other parent to -- Nancy: Nope. Do what your dad says. (chomp) Cricket: Grr... Bill: Thanks, Nancy! Uh...but what are you doin' here? Nancy: Tilly told me about Choco Pops. Pop me, Tilly. Tilly: (adding Choco Pops to Nancy's bowl) With pleasure, Mama. Cricket: (exits with Remy) Dad, I'll paint the fence later. Bill: No, Cricket! Under my roof, you follow my rules, and I'm telling you to do it now! Cricket: Oh yeah? Hey Dad, make me. Remy: Cricket, what are you doing?! Bill (offended) Say that again. Cricket: ''Maaaaaaaake meeeeeeeeee --'' Front yard (Cricket is instantly painting the fence white.) Cricket: Ugh! He made me. I hate bein' stuck under Dad's thumb! Remy: Yeah, adults are the worse. My bodyguard Vasquez won't let me do anything for myself! (Flashback: Vasquez doing rather menial favors for Remy. First up, brushing his teeth in the bathroom for him.) Remy: I can brush my own teeth!! (Now Vasquez pours a cup of water.) Remy: I can pour my own water!! (Now Remy walks across Vasquez's guiding hands on the sidewalk.) Remy: I can walk by myself!! Just let me grow u-u-up!! (Flashback ends.) Remy: I'm tired of being babied! Hmmph! Cricket (VO): We both wanted freedom, but we were just kids. What could we do? Little did we know, opportunity was just around the corner. (A car drives up; an "apartment for rent" sign is placed next to them.) Don: I hope we get attendance soon, Dawn. Dawn: You said it, Don. (Cricket and Remy immediately run over.) Cricket: Y'all got an apartment for rent? Well, we'll take it! (Don and Dawn just laugh.) Don: How much money do you have? Forty cents? Cricket: Forty cents? I wish. Remy: Yeah. And all I have is my pitiful weekly allowance. (He gets a wad of cash from his pocket.) Don, Dawn: It's a deal! (They hand them the money and handshake.) Cricket (VO): So, Remy and I pooled our resources and started our new lives. Green's house, various Bill: (looks out window) Let's see how Cricket's doin' with the fence. (All that's on the fence is white paint spelling the words "EAT IT".) Bill: WHAT!? Where is that boy!? Tilly: Perhaps you should ask one of the burly men movin' Cricket's things outta the house. (Several movers are taking boxes out of the house.) Bill: Huh!? (goes to the bedroom) Cricket, what are you -- (gets hit with drawers) Oof! Category:Episode Transcript Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:C Category:A-Z